Lockeroom lovers
by centon4good
Summary: John and Randy meet in the girls locker room for some alone time. Just like they do every other day. Might get M in the furture.


Randy walked into the school girls locker room and locked it behind him. "Hello?" He called out walking further into the room. "John where are you?" He jumped when a hand hit him on the butt. "Damn it John." He turned and punched John on the arm. "Don't do that."

John chuckled rubbing his arm. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He walked up to Randy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "God I missed you."

Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck. "You've seen me all day."

John shrugged "I know but since we really have no privacy with our folks and friends bearing down our backs every moment of everyday it's good to be alone."

"Good thing no one has used this locker room in years." Randy said pulling John closer to him.

John kissed Randy. "Did you lock the door?"

Randy began to unbutton John's shirt. "Don't I always." He dropped it on the floor and started on John's jeans. "Come on we only have one hour and I want to make it worth it."

John pushed Randy back against the row of lockers. "Oh being with you is always worth it." He pulled Randy shirt over his head and started kissing down his chest. He looked up and Randy as he undid his jeans. "I see you're already hard as a rock for me."

Randy's head hit the lockers. "Always a tease huh Johnny boy."

John got back up and slowly kissed Randy. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Randy smiled "Almost every minute of everyday but I never get tired of hearing it."

John took Randy's hand and led him to the showers.

"Are we really going to do it in the showers?" Randy asked.

John let go of Randy's hand and turned on the water. "I've always wanted to try it. I've seen it in movies and stuff but I want to do it with you." He looked back at Randy. "Come on I promise you'll like it." He grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him under the water with him.

Randy leant back against the shower wall. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "Come on can you honestly tell me this isn't making you excited?"

Randy sighed "So what f it is, what are you going to do about it?"

**Forty-five minutes later**

"Wow that was amazing." Randy said. They were both sitting on the floor with the shower still running.

John smiled "I told you that you will like it."

"Like it." Randy schoffed "I freaking loved it. We should do it again sometime." He stood up. "Come on we better get cleaned up."

John moaned "No I don't want to go back I want to stay here."

"Are you crazy, we have fifteen minutes to get back to class because if we're late my dad will kill me." Randy pulled John up. "Now go get the stuff because we al know that you like to play in the showers."

"I hate that your dad's a teacher." John said walking off.

**Five minutes later**

Randy was drying his hair at the lockers. "John hurry up!" He yelled.

John walked out of the showers. "Alright I'm coming."

Randy sat on the bench. "I hate it when you play in the shower." He said tying his shoes.

John dried off and started to put on his clothes. "Maybe we should get a room this weekend."

"Yeah like my dad will let me get a hotel room with my boyfriend." Randy got up and opened a locker. He pulled out a bottle of spray.

"You're not going to tell him." John sat down "Just say you're staying the weekend with a friend."

"Fine now will you hurry up." Randy said putting everything back in the locker. "You know sooner or later some one is going to find out."

John put his stuff back in the locker. "We just need to be careful and we'll be fine." He looked at his watch. "Come on lets go." He kissed Randy once more before heading out.

"Wait up!" Randy said following him out.

**OOO**

John and Randy made it to class minutes before the bell rang. They were sitting in the back of the class.

"Guy's why is your hair wet?" Cody asked.

Randy looked over at John. "What are you talking about?"

Cody chuckled "No way you two just had sex."

"We did not." John said looking back at him.

"Is that why you two disseapear during free period?" Ted said.

"Will you guys both just shut up." John said. "We didn't have sex so drop it."

Both Cody and Ted looked at Randy who was looking down with a red face.

Randy looked up at them. "Okay fine we did."

"I knew it" Cody said sitting back. "As soon as I saw Randy's flushed face when you guys ran into the classroom."

John smiled "So you guys know what we do free period now."

Cody leant back in close. "Where do you guys go?"

"Come on we're not going to tell you that." Randy said.

"The girls locker room!" Ted yelled.

"Ted!" The teacher shouted.

"Huh" Ted said. "Oh um sorry it won't happen again."

Their teacher nodded "Then get back to work."

Ted looked back to John. "I can see that because the girls locker room has been deserted for years."

John chuckled. "How the hell did you find out?"

Ted sat back "Don't worry your secret is safe with us."

Randy looked back at John and shook his head.

**OOO**

**After school**

"I wonder how they found out?" Randy said getting into the car.

"I have no idea." John said getting in next to him. "But they said they wont tell."

"And we won't." Ted said getting in the back seat, Cody next to him. "But you have to do something for us."

"And what is that?" John asked looking back at them.

"You get us a room this weekend too." Ted said.

"What?" Randy said "How did you even know about the hotel?"

"John told me." Ted said "So do we have a deal?"

Randy chuckled "Why since you guys do whatever you want whenever you want."

"Yeah but maybe it would be good for all of us to get away and have a good time. With no nagging family there to ruin the moment." Ted said.

John sighed "Alright fine you can come with us. So that means we all need an excuse for this weekend."

**A/N Their weekend adventures will be up also so follow if you want to know what happens at the hotel with these two couples.**


End file.
